Nostalgia Sequel to Crimson Roses
by wolfalchemistofmoon
Summary: Fifty years after Zero's death Kaname has returned to Cross Academy where a student bares a stricking resembalence to Zero not only in looks, but in nearly every aspect, lacking only the memories of his past life with Kaname. Lemony goodness, R&R please!


Hello everyone and welcome to Nostalgia, the sequel to Crimson Roses. Please note this is a SEQUEL, and if you have not read Crimson, you will not understand anything that is going on. Anyways, on with the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! Title: Nostalgia

By: Wolfalchemistofmoon

"Your name…" Kaname said, his voice shaking slightly. "What does it mean?" "It's Japanese," Rei said, "It means Zero." Kaname stepped away from the teen his body shaking visibly. "Why do you have that mark?" He asked. 'It has to be a coincidence.' Rei looked at Kaname like that was the dumbest question he had heard in his life. "It's called a birthmark." Rei said, leaning back so his chair was half off the floor. "Are you sure you went to college?" A chorus of laugher erupted from the students in black uniforms.

"Shut up and get out!" Kaname yelled, his eyes never once looking away from Rei.

As quiet as mice the students filed out of the room. Rei glared at Kaname. "You know, when a teacher gets mad at a student the said student is suppose to leave not the rest of the class."

"Are you fucking with me?"

Rei nearly lost his balance and had to quickly throw himself forward to avoid falling. "About what, my name, yeah it's unusual but~!"

Kaname brought the balm oh his hand to his mouth, to the pureblood his movement hadn't been anything special, but to Rei, the unnatural speed startled him and he fell back out of his chair just as Kaname had punctured the skin. Kaname crouched down in front of Rei, who was rubbing his head where it had made contact with the desk behind him. "Are you out of your mind?"

The sight of Kaname's bleeding hand stopped Rei's words instantly. The teens green eyes stared wildly at the wound. Kaname could see fangs protruding from the teens mouth. "Vampire…" Kaname whispered.

Without warning, Rei's head jerked up. "No!" He cried, slapping Kaname's hand away and bolting past him and out the door. Kaname took a deep breath and leaned against Rei's desk.

"Damn." Kaname said, remembering the first time he had given his blood to Zero all those years ago. "Same reaction…"

The door to his classroom flew open and Yuki stormed in "Kaname, what are you doing, throwing the students out?" Kaname was too deep in his own thoughts to have noticed that Yuki was in the room. "I know you're short tempered but really!" Yuki went from angry to deeply worried the second she saw Kaname's face. Leaning down next ot him she gently touched Kaname's shoulder. "Onii sama, what's wrong?"

Kaname shook his head, he couldn't believe it himself, how was he suppose to say it? How was he suppose to tell Yuki that he had met someone was highly likely to be reincarnated from Zero?

The answer was simple, he wouldn't . "It's nothing." Kaname told her, getting to his feet, and offering his hand to Yuki, helping her up. "What can you tell me about that student Rei?" Kaname asked. 'She's the headmistress, she has to know something…'

"Well, he's a transfer student from another country." She said, "Apparently his family was murdered right before he came here and he wanted to start a new life."

It was too similar to be a coincidence…the Kiryu massacre all those years ago, another family tragedy now…

Kaname ran past Yuki and out the door. 'He couldn't have gotten far.' Kaname thought as he bolted down the once familiar hallways.

Kaname ran into the sun dorm immediately, because he had never been inside the dorm he had no idea to where to begin looking for the student

A painfully loud whisper echoed in his head, making Kaname gasp, but he could feel it in his body as clearly as he did on that snowy night all those years ago, sensing the distress signal from Zero's blood that still lingered in his veins. Almost as if his body knew something he didn't he felt compelled to go to the second floor.

Kaname slowly climbed the stairs, allowing himself a moment to think, 'What am I going to do when I see him…?' There were too many similarities between Zero and Rei for Kaname to ignore, their body type was the same, the same demeanor, even the tone of voice. But most importantly, the mark on his wrist, that cross shaped birthmark on his wrist.

'But when I showed him my blood his fangs became exposed, but his eyes didn't change color….and his hair is blonde…the strangest thing thought, Kaname would have immediately sensed if Rei was a vampire, and he smelled one hundred percent human.

Kaname followed the long dim lighted hallway, and when he had passed the third door, the one next to it flew open with such force it was nearly knocked off its hinges. Immediately Kaname knew who the person was, he could smell the bloodlust pulsing off of Rei, but there was a difference between what Kaname knew and what he saw, and he knew that the teen he had seen earlier had light blond hair, so light in fact it had almost been white. Or, as Kaname saw now silver.

"Zero?" Kaname asked as the person stopped and looked back him, this time Kaname saw a tint of red behind the green eyes, and they were staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Keep away from me…" Rei growled baring his fangs at Kaname.

Although the words were cold Kaname sensed more fear from them then he did hostility. "I said get away!" Rei shouted, trying to back away from Kaname, he hadn't felt the uncontrollable thirst for weeks, and somehow this mans presence, the sight of his blood, was driving him back to the point of madness. "…I don't want to hurt anyone else…" Rei whispered.

'Dear God,' Kaname thought 'he doesn't know what he is..'

Listen Rei, let's go back to your room. I can give you what you~." Rei shoved Kaname roughly against the wall, his right arm pinned Kaname across the chest.

Kaname knew he should move, knew he should push this child away. But this child was Zero, and if letting him feed from him was his punishment for the torture he had caused Zero in the past then he would happily give retribution. Kaname tilted his head, exposing his neck.

Rei stared at his teacher in bewilderment, growling softly he pressed himself against Kaname, his hands clutching the purebloods shoulders Mercilessly, Rei drove his fangs into Kaname's neck. With Rei's weight against him he felt as if his chest was being crushed, the pressure hard enough that Kaname heard something crack, and he felt a sharp pain. "Ah!" Kaname cried out as Rei drank deeply, the sheer viciousness had to make Kaname wonder how long he had hidden behind the act of a normal student. Rei groaned as if he were in pain but he kept himself latched to Kaname as if he were a lifeline.

Kaname had almost forgotten the sound of his blood being sucked, the unmistakable dull pain that seemed to last forever. Finally, Kaname felt the pain in his neck subside as Rei took his teeth out of the purebloods flesh, his tongue lapping up the remaining blood that had escaped his mouth the first time.

Rei pulled himself away from Kaname, his eyes wide with confusion, as he watched the wound at the man who didn't look much older then himself healed instantly.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked. 'My chest hurts.' It felt like there was something sharp stabbing him. Something sharp…like glass…Kaname gasped, eyes wide, praying silently in vain, as his eyes slowly fell to the floor. At his feet were shards of glass, Kaname reached slowly for his necklace, where it always had been for the last fifty there was now nothing. Kaname brought his hand to his chest and picked out a shard that had been embedded in his skin. Kaname watched with an almost hypnotic stare as his blood dripped from the glass, down his hand and fell to the floor. Kaname's eyes locked onto Rei's, and his arm fell to his side, the glass falling from his hand.

Rei didn't know the significant of the necklace but he knew that without meaning to he had been the one that broke it.

"I'm sor~." Rei's apology was cut off as Kaname's hand wrapped around his throat. "Fifty years!" Kaname screamed. "I've kept that safe for fifty years and you destroyed it!" That shard that had been the last piece of Zero Kiryu that existed was gone, and he would never get it back…

Rei's hands desperately flew to Kaname's trying to pry them from his throat. Enraged, Kaname tightened his grip. Rei's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Saliva fell from Rei's mouth, his eyes clouded over and after a moment his hands slackened and his arms fell to his sides.

It was only when he felt the others body go limp did Kaname realize what he was doing. His lifeless eyes sparked an old memory of Zero laying on the floor, his blood pooling out around his body.

Fearfully, Kaname's fingers slackened their vice grip around Rei's neck, his skin bruising, his body pitching forward against Kaname. "Zer~…Rei?" Kaname said softly listening intently for the sound of the teens lungs expanding and contracting. Nothing.

"Damn!" Kaname cried, throwing Rei over his shoulder. Kaname took the teen to his dorm room and laid him on the floor. "You're not getting away from me again."

Kaname tilted Rei's head back, and pinched his nose. 'Please don't let me have killed him again.' Kaname covered Rei's mouth with his own and blew in.

For a brief moment Kaname had the overwhelming fear that he was too late, that the CPR was useless.

Rei gasped, his eyes flying open and he looked around wildly, he tried to get up but Kaname pushed him back down to the floor. "Easy!" Kaname told him, "You're okay now, I~"

"Get off of me!" Rei shouted, "D-Don't touch me!" Rei clutched his hand into a tight fist and brought it to Kaname's temple, knocking the vampire off of him. "What have you done to me?" He cried, moving away frantically from Kaname, his body sliding down against the wall, Kaname could see the blind terror in his eyes.

Kaname reached towards him, barely touching his shoulder, Rei flinched, clutching his chest. An image flashed in front of his eyes, the room around him shifted to what appeared to be a bathroom, the silhouette of a man sat in a chair in front of him, behind the man a broken wall, as if someone had been pushed through it. "Have you regained your sanity?" The person asked. Rei shook the image from his mind. "It's cold!" Rei cried, his voice sounding almost deranged.

'My blood…' Kaname realized, 'He can't handle it.'

Rei ripped away his uniform jacket, despite the coldness in his body he felt as if he had a high fever. Kaname hadn't noticed it until it was clearly visible on the teens shirt. A dark red stain that had formed at the center of Rei's chest. Gasping the teen fell forward, curling his body into a tight ball, shaking violently. Another image flashed in front of him, this time someone was standing over him, he couldn't understand what the person was saying, he looked like a doctor. "…take some blood." He felt something sharp touch his arm, like a needle. The image disappeared. Rei's body began to shake violently

"Why are you bleeding?" Kaname asked. Still shaking but looking up, as if it was only now they he realized Kaname was still in the room, his green eyes stared deeply into Kaname's eyes and slowly the madness faded. Breathing heavily, Rei finally was able to get to his feet, but he quickly sat down on his bed, fearing that he would pass out.

"Let me look." Kaname said, unbuttoning Rei's shirt. Silently the teen let Kaname work. Kaname looked at Rei's chest trying to find where the glass had entered. But his chest had no marks indicating that he had even been grazed. "What the hell?" Kaname said to himself. 'He must have healed himself when he drank my blood.' "I don't see anything ." He said sitting down beside Rei. "So, what are you? You smell like a human, but you have to drink blood? What's with that?"

"I don't know." He answered, he almost seemed to be in a daze…

Kaname tried again. "Wasn't your hair blonde a little while ago?" Rei nodded. "No matter what color I dye it to, it always turns back to silver." He said. 'His natural hair color is silver?' "Well," Kaname asked, "Is green your natural eye color?"

Rei shook his head. "Contacts. Their…their lilac…except…when…"

Kaname knew then. "When everything goes red?" He asked. Rei nodded once. 'He killed his own family in a hunger fit. But why…?' "Rei, how long ago did your family pass away?"

"A few weeks ago." It was almost around the same time that Zero had first bitten Yuki all those years ago. Everything lined up perfectly.

"Can I ask you a question." Rei requested.

"Of course." Kaname said.

"Why did you shoot me?"

Chapter 0ne/End

Yay the first chapter of Nostalgia is complete! Please leave a review and thank you for reading!


End file.
